


Out of Control

by klowntatorship



Series: Cyberpunk fics [9]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Humiliation, KINDA its weird, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans V, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship
Summary: “Hey, Ker, can we try something?” V breaths, eyes flickering briefly off to the side before focusing on the man below him again.“Not some shit you read in a scream sheet, right?” Kerry asks with a quirked brow, and V laughs, his chest rumbling as he shakes his head.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Cyberpunk fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Out of Control

Chapped lips drag along the gilded metal plating Kerry’s neck; V lets out a hot breath watching the way the metal fogs up under the warmth. He doesn’t miss the way Kerry squirms, fingers curling into the sheets below or the way a small, breathy sigh passes his parted lips. V drinks it up like it’s the smoothest glass of whiskey he’s ever had. He continues downward, peppering kisses along his collar bones to the center of his chest, stopping only to lave his tongue along the golden sternum before him. 

“His nipples,” Comes a breathy tone behind him. V doesn’t spare the nuisance a look over his shoulder, considers flat out ignoring him out of spite. Yet still, there’s something in his tone, a knowing, and familiarity. “Fuckin’ sensitive.”

V makes a contemplative noise, moving his lips to the left side of Kerry’s chest. He drags the flat of his tongue over Kerry’s nipple, the man below him letting out a rather undignified whimper at the feeling as his back arched into the sensation. A smirk pulls at the corners of V’s lips at that, ignoring the quiet ‘ _ told you so _ ’ from behind him. He takes the hardened bud into his mouth, sucking gently and letting his teeth sink into the flesh. 

“ _ Fuck, V. _ ” Kerry rasps, hand coming up to curl into the blue locks of V’s hair. V hums softly against Kerry’s skin, giving a final nip before he pulls back just enough to flash the older man a lopsided smirk before moving to assault the other nipple. 

“Drag your nails along his ribs.” And he does, because if there’s one thing he knows about Johnny, it’s that he knows a thing or two about sex. And V had a sneaking suspicion that he knew a thing or two about sex with Kerry. The blunt of painted black nails drags along the other’s tan skin, digging in just enough to make subtle red lines rise. The action has Kerry exhaling in a sweet sigh.

Kerry’s reactivity to this all had V’s head swimming with a rush of pride, as subtle dominance bleeds into each of his actions. He decided Kerry looked good like this, coming apart under V’s touch and Johnny’s guidance. V wanted more of it, wanted to reduce Kerry to a slack jawed wreck with his name the only thing on his tongue.

V pulls away, leaning back, so his weight was divided between Kerry’s lap and the back of his heels. He stares down at the man with a predatory gaze, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He’s met with an intensity he hasn’t seen before; Kerry’s lips parted, a faint blush spanning over his cheeks as his chest rises and falls. It’s a look of desire and a craving for more.

He moves his hips, a slow gyrating motion down against the growing erection trapped behind the briefs Kerry wore that left nothing to the imagination. The man’s eyes fall shut, head tipping back against the white silken sheets below. Hands come up to graze V’s tattooed legs, splaying out against the soft skin and digging in just slightly as V continued to rock against him. 

“You really wanna wreck him?” Johnny is closer now. He can feel the warm puffs of cigarette tainted breath against the crook of his neck. Goose flesh rises along his skin as a shiver rolls through his body, and he tries not to let it affect him too much. He doesn’t even want to imagine the look of confusion Kerry would give him if he saw him interacting with seemingly nothing. “Grab my gun.” 

“Hey, Ker, can we try something?” V breaths, eyes flickering briefly off to the side before focusing on the man below him again. 

“Not some shit you read in a scream sheet, right?” Kerry asks with a quirked brow, and V laughs, his chest rumbling as he shakes his head. Arguably, where he was getting his ideas from could be seen as worse. “Then yeah, sure.”

V smiles warmly at him, leaning over to the bedside. He grabs the previously discarded iron from when they had been tearing clothes off each other in a flurry. Kerry gives him a curious gaze as he watches V, but he doesn’t object nor show any signs of distress. 

When the man’s sharp blue eyes lock eyes with the piece, there’s a shift in his gaze. V’s stomach flips as he catches it. It’s a look of recognition that flashes over his face, arriving and departing fast enough that V almost misses it. 

It was Johnny’s gun, how V got his hands on it, Kerry wasn’t sure. Frankly, Kerry was a little afraid to ask about the inner working mechanics of the relationship between them. He caught snippets of intimate details, too brief to really get much from and far too much for him to truly wrap his head around. But the way V looked when he spoke of the gonk worried Kerry. Knew the kid was wading knee deep in absolute  _ fucked _ . He had been there himself, knew it was a dangerous yet exhilarating line to walk. 

“This okay?” V asks, allowing the man the chance to voice himself and back out. Kerry just nods slowly as V drags the muzzle of the gun down along his jawline. Goosebumps rise along Kerry’s skin, head shifting as the cool metal cuts into his jaw. 

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Kerry breaths; his voice is low as if speaking in such a pitch will be kept between the two of them. It was merely wishful thinking. There’s a hint of animosity in his hushed tone, but there are more distinct notes of lust that drips from each word that can’t be cloaked. V works quickly to fight off the grimace that wants to take hold of his face. Feels the grip he has on Kerry, slipping through his fingers rapidly.

“Don’t fuckin’ say a thing.” Johnny warns carefully, but even he knows Kerry would easily see through that and take that as an affirmation. Kerry and Johnny had spent enough time together to be able to read each other reasonably well.

“Yeah.” V answers bluntly. He wonders if revealing this was a bad idea or if going along with Johnny’s guidance was a mistake. He half expects the man to shove him off and kick him out. It would probably be well deserved too.

Except, that’s not what happens. V’s mouth goes dry, lips parting as he watches Kerry turn his head, slowly wrapping his lips around the barrel of the gun. It’s Kerry’s turn to smirk, a low chuckle vibrating against metal as he observes V’s reactions. 

“Christ V, don’t fuckin’ cream your pants now.” Johnny chides, the smirk evident in his voice. He moves around, coming into view, settling on the side of the bed to get a good view of the display before him. The mattress doesn’t dip under the weight of Johnny’s body as he sits. “Be a good boy and fuck his mouth for me.”

A shudder rolls through V, his mind feeling hazy at both Johnny’s words and the sight of Kerry below him with a mouthful of his gun. He obeys Johnny’s words, gently forcing more of the gun into Kerry’s mouth. 

The man moans around the metal, lips stretching to accommodate it. The gun was heavy on Kerry’s tongue, the taste of gunpowder still strong. Wonders briefly when the last time V had zeroed someone with the thing. He doesn’t mind the thought of it or the taste of gun powder; he never did. He drags the tip of his tongue along the groves of the gun, remembering each detail as if it was yesterday he had this same gun between his lips. In actuality, it had been over fifty years since that had been the case.

Kerry would be lying if he said this wasn’t hot and that the element of danger didn’t turn him on. Or the fact that Johnny was here with him. Even if he couldn’t see him, he swore that he could feel him. That familiar air of dominance hanging heavy around them. It certainly wasn’t coming from V, not that the kid didn’t turn him on something wicked, but Johnny was different. Had a complex way to him that was unforgettable. That mixed alongside V’s careful bordering on affectionate actions. It made his head swim, and the knot in his gut tighten—a precarious mixture of arousal and unadulterated scorn.

If Kerry didn’t know Johnny, he might have been surprised by an action like this. Except this was precisely what he expected from the gonk. 

The gun tickles the back of Kerry’s throat, almost uncomfortably so. There was looming fear that settled in the spaces of his mind that weren’t already saturated in lust. It was a rational normal fear that V would slip up in that flustered clumsy way one does and accidentally pull the trigger. He knew it was loaded that this was a spur of the moment idea from the poor kids’ unwelcomed parasite. The last thing he needed was to paint the expensive sheets below him with his brain matter. 

Despite the worries, he doesn’t let him impede on his actions. He trusts V to keep it together. Kerry hollows his cheeks, making a point to lock his crystalline eyes with V’s clouded hazel ones. There’s a surge of almost pride when he sees the red of V’s cheeks begin to spread to the tips of pierced ears.

“Fuck V, really wish you had a fuckin’ cock.” Johnny says thoughtfully, there’s no malice in his words, but they still leave a bad taste in V’s mouth. “Kerry’s good with his mouth, sucks cock like a pro.”

“Shoulda put this in your mouth.” V grumbles, giving a quick, pointed look in the others direction as to not alert Kerry. Johnny just raises his hands in defense with a bit of a chuckle. He looks like he was about to speak again but ultimately remains silent.

Carefully, albeit with a slight tremor, V removes the gun from Kerry’s lips. He lingers to admire the way a thin string of saliva connects the gun to Kerry’s parted lips, only breaking when the older man flicks his tongue out to drag along the underside of the barrel. As he moves to set the gun back down on the nightstand, taking a moment to marvel at the way the metal glistens with the slick of Kerry’s saliva. V doesn’t have much time to give it any thought, though, because as soon as the small thud of the gun being set down, Kerry’s grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him down into a brutal kiss.

The older man’s tongue slipped past his lips to brush along his as his hands curled into the base of V’s hair, tugging hard enough that he felt the subtle prickling of pain dancing along his scalp. They break away after a moment to breathe in labored breaths, chests heaving with hot puffs of air. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Kerry murmurs, catching V’s lower lip between his teeth. He tugs softly, worrying the spit slicked piercing between his teeth. “Can feel how soaked you are already.” 

V moans softly in response, fingers flexing against where they rest on Kerry’s tan chest. He nods his head fervently, pulling away to quickly shimmy out of his briefs and pull Kerry’s down, tossing them off to be lost in the dirty floor of Kerry’s bedroom. 

They had fucked before, yet still, V’s mouth dries when his eyes fall on Kerry’s cock. He wasn’t as big as Johnny, but that didn’t matter. He still filled V up and provided him with a good fuck that made his mind fill with cotton. The head was flushed as a bead of precum glistened at the tip, and if he wasn’t already so wound up, he would’ve been swallowing the man down till his nose was buried against the neatly kept hair at the base.

Kerry flashes him a smirk, his hand wrapping around his length, stroking himself slowly. As with everything, he makes a show of it. His hips rising to meet his fist as a cheeky smirk plays at his lips. One day, V would have to just watch Kerry get off. Just from this, he knew it would be quite the show. Kerry never skimped when it came to theatrics.

V crawls forward, hovering above Kerry, and rests his hands against either side of Kerry’s head. The other’s hands come to rest on V’s waist; still holding his cock, he drags the head slowly through the slick folds of V’s cunt. The noise he is rewarded with makes a smile pull at his lips.

There’s no time for Kerry to drag it out because V is quickly sinking down all the way, the slick dripping from him making it so that Kerry met no resistance. His lips fall open with a soft, keening noise falling from his lips as his eyes drooped shut at the feeling of the sudden intrusion. He’s only vaguely aware of the groan Kerry lets loose as the man grips his hips, calloused fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. 

It was strange, feeling something real in him. He could feel the warmth radiating and filling him in ways that Johnny never could given his current state, yet the intensity of the pleasure wasn’t the same. Nowhere near the dangerous feedback loop, Johnny drowned him in. It was stupid to even think about. The last thing Johnny needed was to have his ego fluffed in such a way. Especially when Kerry was buried deep inside of him. He cracks open an eye, flickering his gaze over to catch the smug look on Johnny’s face before returning to look at Kerry.

He wore a much less punchable expression than the other man. Cheeks flushed and eyes lidded, his brows drawn together as he made an attempt to compose himself. V smiles, an almost mean smile that doesn’t feel like his own, and he knows it’s not his own when that recognition flickers over Kerry’s face again. He slides his hand up along Kerry’s pectoral before it curls around his gilded throat.

He goes to open his mouth to ask if this is okay, a brief worry about damaging the delicate cybernetics filling his mind, but then Kerry is moaning under him, head tipping back just barely with silent encouragement. That’s enough for him to slowly begin to apply pressure, watching carefully for the man’s reactions. 

“Harder, don’t worry s’not gunna break.” Kerry exhales as if sensing the man’s apprehension. With that confirmation, V takes it upon himself to grip harder, his thumb and fingers squeezing against the sides Kerry’s windpipe as he drags his hips upwards and setting a leisurely rhythm for them. 

Small noises fall from the three of them, the air around becoming hazy with heightening arousal. He could feel Johnny growing more turned on by the show being provided to him, like an ultra realistic BD he was watching in real time. It didn’t bother him too much, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Kerry thought about it.

Kerry’s hands come to curl into the soft skin of V’s hips, gripping hard enough that it would surely leave deep crescent shaped marks for later. He meets V’s hips with his own in an incredibly sharp thrust. It sucks the air from V’s lungs with a shrill cry. V’s grip on Kerry’s neck goes slack for a moment, his hand merely resting against Kerry’s neck to keep balance as hips pick up in intensity. 

“Wanna put on a show for him,” Kerry breaths, dragging V down against his hips each time he thrusts up. Mindlessly, V nods his head to what Kerry says, not quite registering it but definitely not opposing the idea. “Make him see that he’s not the only one who can fuck you like you need to be fucked.”

V positively keens at that, walls fluttering around Kerry’s length. The older man let out a breathless laugh; there was a sharp cut to the melodic sound ringing in a spiteful tone. 

It made V feel dirty like he was being dragged into something he had no business being dragged into. Not that he had much of a choice, both Kerry and Johnny had that sort of presence that you couldn’t help but tumble into, each their own brand of poison that V couldn’t get enough of, no matter how detrimental it was to him. The dark nature of it all sat with him rather unpleasantly, but it also set fire to the pit of his stomach, butterflies swarming his insides. 

He could feel the anger from his other half prickling beneath his skin even if it was quieted. Even when he raised his heavy eyes to look at Johnny, his expression was hard to read. His lips were stretched into a thin smirk, but it lacked any jollity, and all V could see was his own wrecked reflection staring back at him through the red tinted mirrored lenses. He couldn’t stop the whimper that tore through his chest.

“Get up, wanna fuck you from behind.” Kerry’s voice cuts through his thoughts. Any dominance that V had before had slipped through his fingers like fine sand. The gradual switch felt more like a rug had been torn out from below V’s feet as if Kerry had really been in control this entire time. It made his head spin, and his insides churn.

He listens and obediently raises himself off Kerry’s cock, let’s himself be manhandled however Kerry wants him to be. It’s reminiscent of how Johnny touches him, from the calloused fingertips to the firm grips. As much as Kerry hated it, he really was more like Johnny than he would ever be willing to admit. Some of the worst things about Johnny bleeding into those around him and leaving lingering effects decades following his death. The rockerboy had a knack for dragging the worst in people out, perhaps to make himself not look as bad as he could be.

V whimpers, pressing his face into the soft sheets below as Kerry sinks into him once more in one fluid motion. The sounds of slick and skin on skin swirling and hanging obscenely in the air. It’s suffocating, and V feels like he’s drowning in the decadence.

He lets out a shaky breath, the air catching in his throat as the older man sets a callous rhythm. Fingers curl against the fine sheets, desperately holding on as if it could ground him and help clear his head for even a fraction of a second. “ _ Fuck Ker _ .” 

“That’s a good boy,” Kerry murmurs, one hand resting on V’s hip as the other runs up V’s spine. He looks down, mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of V’s cunt, unable to stop himself from thinking about how many times Johnny had V in this exact position. A sharpness flares up in his chest, nails digging into the younger’s pale flesh with enough force that marks would be left as evidence. Something for Johnny to view later. “You’re taking me so well.”

A fist curls into the soft blue locks of V’s hair, getting a firm grip before his head is tugged up and he’s forced into an upright position. His body burns with humiliation, mind drifting at the assault Kerry delivers him, eyes falling shut as he soaks up the feeling. Each deliberate slide of Kerry’s cock dragging against his insides leaves V sputtering, a slew of broken cries tumbling past chapped lips. 

He has to lean back against Kerry’s chest for support, his body sagging slightly as the other man takes and uses him. 

“I know he’s not making you feel as good.” Johnny seethes, not even bothering to hide the irritation that’s curdling in his veins. “If it were me, you’d be droolin’ without a thought in your head by now. Wouldn’t be thinkin’ about another man.” 

V’s eyes open just barely, and he’s met with Johnny’s face in front of him, greeted by the reflection of himself panting like a bitch in heat in Johnny’s glasses. It does nothing to quell the embarrassment that roars within himself. He opens his mouth as if to speak but quickly stops himself, lets any words die on his tongue, and instead lets out a weak moan.

“Would’ve made you cum on my cock already,” Johnny continues, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. There was some truth to his words; V knew damn well that Johnny would’ve done so, knowing that he took pleasure in dragging V to his peak again and again till he was a babbling mess with nerves stripped raw. “Have you begging me for more even after I’ve already made you cum.” 

“ _ Harder _ ,” V breathes, reaching a hand back to grasp Kerry’s ass, nails digging into the supple flesh as encouragement. He locks eyes with Johnny, eyes narrowing with as much venom as he can muster in this state. “Ah,  _ f-fuck _ , he won’t shut up.”

Kerry complies, the force of his hips almost knocking V forward into Johnny if it weren’t for the secure grip he had on the man. He drags his lips along V’s neck, stopping to suck small bruises into the skin as if to stake his territory. To show Johnny that V wasn’t his. He only pulls away to press his lips to V’s ear, the labored pants ringing sharply in his eardrums.

“Talkin’ about how he can fuck you better?” Kerry muses, releasing the grip on V’s hair to snake down his body and play with his hardened clit that was aching for any form of stimulation. V nods his head, lips parting as a weak cry tumbles past. “ _ Too bad he’s dead _ .”

Tears begin to prickle at the corners of V’s eyes as he nears his release. The feeling of Kerry slowly stroking his clit in conjunction with the brutality of his thrusts making his cognizance lapse. His senses were absolutely flooded and overwhelmed between his own emotions and Johnny’s. There were equal amounts of mindless pleasure coursing through his veins as there was white hot anger.

V dared a look at Johnny with glassy eyes, taking note of the flushed look Johnny donned. The way his teeth gritted and the muscles in his jaw shifted. Eyes drift lower, and he’s met with the straining erection that tents at the tight leather that keeps him confined. He can’t help but wish Johnny was here,  _ really here _ , to fill his mouth as well. So that he could drown in the filth that Kerry and Johnny spewed.

“Seriously V?” Johnny spits, a look composed of amusement and judgment painting his features. “He’s  _ using _ you like his own joytoy, and you’re  _ still _ wanting more. How’d I get in the head of such a fuckin’ whore.” 

V whines, let his eyes fall shut. It’s starting to feel like his bones were dissipating into jelly, the familiar zings of electricity arcing through his body. He was close, and each brush of Kerry’s cock against that spot inside of him only dragged him closer till finally, he snapped. Muscles quake, and his body constricts as heat cascades through his body. And just for a moment, he doesn’t think about Johnny or Kerry, only the pleasure that he’s saturated in.

“Shit,” Kerry chokes out, the movements in his hips rapidly losing any rhythm. The way he moves is no longer for V’s pleasure, if it ever even was; instead, he more likely used V as a pawn to get back at Johnny. The way he moves now is with the sole intent to get off. “Feels so good.”

V moans in encouragement, a weak rendition of Kerry’s name falling from his lips as a mantra. The man stills with a loud cry, warmth flooding his insides as he feels Kerry’s cock throb.

Gently, Kerry releases V and helps lower him to the bed as he pulls out. Watching for a brief moment as his cum begins to dribble out of the man. It fills him with something he can’t quite place. Vindication maybe that Johnny had to watch that, or that if the two fucked again, he’d be fucking V while still full of Kerry’s cum. He moves to lay down next to the man, staring up at the ceiling as they catch their breaths. 

“I gotta go, heads killin’ me an’ I left my meds at home.” V finally says softly, getting up without sparing a look at Kerry. He couldn’t bring himself to read the others’ expressions. Too riddled with his own anxieties of what he might find. He wastes no time gathering his clothes off the floor and redressing. 

“Sure thing kid, was good seeing you.” There’s an awkwardness in his tone that makes V’s chest ache. He wills himself to not look at Kerry as he grabs the Malorian from the nightstand. 

The air outside is refreshing, a warm breeze floating through the air as tall trees sway with it. He takes a deep breath of air that doesn’t feel tainted. He can’t help but feel like this was some weird little walk of shame. No one was watching, of course, save for Johnny, but it didn’t lessen the feeling that curled in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Oh so now you’re feeling embarrassed.” Johnny snorted as he began to walk alongside V, matching the man’s stride “There wasn’t any shame when you were thinking about taking both of us.”

V’s cheek burns at that, and he shoots the man a warning look, “Fuck off. You’re getting on my nerves.” 

“Then let me make it up to you.” Johnny grins at him as if the situation he forced Kerry and V into wasn’t absolutely fucked. At least Johnny was consistent in his ability to be an insufferable prick. This wasn’t even something new to V, he was used to fucked up relationships, but typically, it was done by his own hand— not someone else’s.

“An’ how you plan on doing that?” V quires with a quirked brow as he reached the Quadra Avenger. He leans against the car, arms crossing over his chest as he eyes Johnny. 

V doesn’t really need to ask. He knows the answer already. He can feel the arousal that still simmers within Johnny, the poor fuck having been left blue balled after Kerry and his hookup.

“Let me fuck you how you deserve to be fucked.” Johnny murmurs, stepping closer to V and boxing him in against the car. His hands rest on V’s hips, and he knows it’s a good sign when the man doesn’t shove him off immediately. 

“What? You want to eat me out till I’m cryin’ your name like a sweet little joytoy?” V breathes, tipping his head up to look at Johnny. He watches the man’s eyes darken, the grip on his hips tightening just barely. V just laughs a sharp and bitter sound. Gently, he shoves the man off of him and slots himself into the driver’s seat of the car. “Maybe I’ll consider it if ya beg for it. Till then, go to fuckin’ hell, Johnny.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
